The True Fight: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
The Story Thus Far 3 years ago, a fight that nearly destroyed the world occured. This was a battle between the Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken. Since then, they have trained to hone their skills, becoming stronger than even Rokudou Sennin, Zukia Tojiro, and even Myoken through their combined strength. They have since retired to their respective positions: Ryun Uchiha as the Gokage Sennin, Seireitou Hyuga as Lord Sekennousama, and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki as Rosutorikujou Sennin. They have fought together, trained together, and survived the tests throughout their training. After all this, Seireitou Hyuga has traveled to finally earn the respect of his rival, and friend, Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. Sake, With a Side of Battle Hikaru was walking through the streets of Kurisutarugakure admiring the architecture. He was in the village to meet with Lady Kurisutarukage, to discuss the progress in the Crystal Mines. He then sensed a familiar prescence and noticed a note on the ground. He picked it up and read what it said: Hikaru, I feel that our last fight was a little unfair, considering you lost all motivation after I used my Shukai. I wish to fight you again, but I want this one thing. Hikaru looked further into the letter, and read the bold print. Release your Shukai, or I will kill you. Hikaru swore, then said to himself, "Doesn't he realize the consequences?" He then looked further in the letter and was stunned to read: But I want to fight you in my realm. I realize the danger it brings to the Human world, and the Other World can withstand such power. Seireitou Hikaru sighed, and then he wrote on the back of the letter: I Accept. He then saw the letter disappear, and another letter was in it's place that said: Good. Meet me at the site we fought at 3 years ago. With that, Hikaru set out for the field near Kagegakure 2. Reunion As Seireitou sat on a large rock on the outskirts of Kagegakure 2, he felt a familiar presense and smiled. "Hikaru, you've finally arrived" said seireitou as Hikaru walked out of the forest into the clearing. "Seireitou...... its been awhile" said Hikaru A Large golden portal of energy appeared behind Seireitou. "Follow Me, Hikaru" he said as he jumped into the portal. Hikaru followed him in and arrived to a beautiful clearing, the green grass, and the trees all nice and lush. The sky was pinkish and very few clouds in the sky. "Welcome Hikaru, to the Other World. Ive asked Rokudou to reserve this area for us so no-one gets in the way. This time, the whole planet is our ring, just you and me, and relax, even our powers wont cause any damage outside the planet, ive asked Rokudou and Ha to protect everything around the Other World Universe, so this time, you have no excuses not to fight at your fullest" said seireitou as he put his hand on his blade. Hikaru smiled, "Good. Now this time," said Hikaru as he drew his swords. "I can fight to my absolute." He then said, "Protect, Gyakujoukusariken." Seireitou smirked, "yeah, now i dont have to hold back either" said seireitou". "Burn down the gates of divinity, KyuubiTaishou!" said seireitou as his sword become a large katana with red kyuubi fur in the guard and 9 mini kyuubi tails on the end of the hilt. "Its go time, Hikaru!" said seireitou smiling. The Two Strongest: The Battle Begins Hikaru then looked to the sky and said, "Even though this is a different world, the sky, it's like a beautiful picture..." He then turned to Seireitou, "I have a question." Seireitou looked up and smiled, "Go ahead, shoot" said seireitou. "Do you want me to fight in Shikai, or just as my Shadow Blade is now?" asked Hikaru. "Well, id have to choose, well, for now, Shikai" said seireitou as he pointed KyuubiTaishou at Hikaru. "I warn you not to take me lightly this time" said seireitou. "Okay," said a disappointed Hikaru. He held out his blades and said, "Show your power, Shinsei Gyakujoukusariken." He looked at Seireitou. "I think that it might be better this way. Before it would be like fighting with a twig against a log. Or would it?" He smiled, and said, "Let's get to it!" "Alright!" said seireitou as his aura started to level the area around him and he yelled, KatonGetsuga! which went towards Hiakru with great speed and force. Hikaru just stood there watching the KatonGetsuga come toward him. The blast was nanometers from Hikaru when it exploded. Seireitou smirked at this, but he looked deeper into the dust. He saw Hikaru. There wasn't even a single scratch on him. Not even a single speck of dust had gotten on him. Hikaru frowned, "Is that it? I thought you weren't holding back." "No, i was just seeing if you were awake, is all" said seireitou as he flashed in front of Hikaru. "The only question is, is if your taking this seriously?" said seireitou as another seireitou, not a clone sliced KyuubiTaishou through Hikaru's back. "Hey, thanks for getting that awful itch on my back," said Hikaru. Seireitou smiled, "I should have known...." he thought as he backed away from Hikaru. "Now, lets see" said seireitou as he looked around, "That'll work" he thought. Seireitou activated his Ragnarok and watched Hikaru, waiting for his move. Hikaru yawned and asked, "You said you wanted to take this seriously. If you just keep attacking with little scratches like that, I might as well leave." Seireitou smirked, "Yeah, your right, fine, its time to stop playing around" said seireitou as he disappeared and seireitou walked from a nearby tree. "Looks like a shadow clone isnt of much use against you" said seireitou as he yelled KatonGetsuga, which targeted Hikaru. Hikaru put out one hand and stopped the blast, yet the blast continued to push and push, causing Hikaru to use his other hand as well, but to no luck, the blast still went right through him and blasted the surrounding area as well. Some would think Seireitou would smile right now, but no, he stayed with a serious expression. Hikaru was flat on the ground. He then jolted up and said, "You actually tried hard on that one? Cause it was kinda sad." As Hikaru talked, Seireitou was gone, and no-where to be seen. "Are you really that slow" said seireitou as he was right behind Hikaru. "I accually didnt try to hurt you with that, but you'll know what i mean soon enough" said seireitou as he flipped oevr Hikaru and met him eye to eye. Seireitou hit Hikaru's blade as the two connected. "Hikaru, im fight ing you today not to prove myself, but to earn your respect" said seireitou as he said "Dragon Strike!" and the giant arcs of lightning enveloped both Hikaru and Seireitou. Enough Playing Around: The True Fight Begins "'Enough Playing Around: The True Fight Begins?'" asked Hikaru. He sighed and said, "So you want my respect? Well, Seireitou, you'll have to give all that you've got." "Tuh, i intend to, Hikaru" said seireitou. "Then maybe, i can prove to myself that i can defeat even the greatest like Echo and Hikaru" he thought to himself as he released his Ragnarok eyes. Seireitou pointed his sword forward and red chakra gathered to him and the blade. "Ban-KAI!" he yelled as a large explosion rocked the land. Out of the smoke, seireitou stood in a red light overcoat with KyuubiTaishou more compact. "Our true fight starts here, hikaru!" he yelled, even smiling slightly, out of happiness of fighting the very person said to be the best of the best and one of his own friends too. Hikaru sighed and said, "Bankai, already? Come on. Even I can defeat your Bankai with my Shikai." He readied an attack stance and said, "Seireitou, Do you know the difference between you and me?" "Save it Hikaru, i dont need one of you lectures!" he yelled as he clashed with Hikaru and pushed him back while his sword was enveloped in a KatonGetsuga and he swung his blade at Hikaru several times. "Well, I'll answer anyway," said Hikaru, dodging the blasts, "The difference is that you can't stand having someone more powerful than you. You always have to be on top. You need to show that you can do whatever, and have no one tell you otherwise." "I TOLD YOU ONCE AND ILL SAY IT AGAIN, I COULD CARE LESS WITH BEING THE BEST, I ONLY CARE ABOUT DEFEATING YOU, YOU ARE MY FINAL TARGET, HIKARU!" he yelled as he blasted Hikaru with blasts as big as mountains. Hikaru jumped from the explosion and stood on a nearby tree. "I'm your target? And you think defeating me will have me give you my respect?" Hikaru looked to the sky, "If you care less about being the best, why do you still have that Hollow inside you? I'd think that you'd have gotten rid of it by now." Seireitou become enraged but then returned to a calm face. Hikaru stopped and faced Seireitou. Seireitou picked up his blade and blew Hikaru away, cutting his shirt in two and causing a large gash on his whole upper body. Seireitou picked his head and spoke, "Cause im not some coward who runs away from battles, you gave up your hollow cause you didnt want to put in the extra work to make it your own. Also, even if defeating you doesnt make you respect me, at least, i can finally respect myself again. When Ryun and i fought you, i saw how powerful you were and i compared it to mine. I couldnt even look myself in the mirror, cause all i saw was a failure who needed help from another just to last against someone powerful. I vowed to become strong enough to defeat you, not just for my cause, but, in the even that someone like you were to hurt my friends, i would have the power to save them, thats why. Your one of my freinds too, and if someone stronger then you who tried to hurt you, id be able to protect you and everyone!" said seireitou as he pointed his blade at Hikaru, "release your Shukai, Hikaru!" he yelled. Hikaru stood up and looked at the gash on his chest. He noticed that only his shirt was cut, He then looked at Seireitou and said, "Seireitou, you are wrong." Seireitou looked at Hikaru. Hikaru continued, "I didn't get rid of my inner Hollow because I was afraid, or a coward, or anything else." He looked up, "I did it, because I was asked to." "You were asked to?" said seireitou. "I dont really care, ill say it once more, Hikaru, release your Shukai!" he yelled. "Must you always yell?" asked Hikaru. "There are other ways to be heard. And besides, I can't release my Shukai now." Horrific green eyes could be seen from the shadows, eyes only possessed by Echo Uchiha. "That's true Hikaru, have to save some energy for our match." Hikaru looked over. He smiled and said, "Good to see you too Echo. Also, that isn't the main reason." Seireitou and Echo had puzzled expressions on their faces. Hikaru continued, "Well, if you, or Seireitou haven't noticed yet, my blade is still in Shikai." Echo sighed. "I honestly don't care what form you fight me in, because I don't want to fight you for the same reasons Seireitou does. Not for power or glory, but because I know that it will be a good fight, one that will truly test both of our limits, and show everyone else why we are considered the best." He took on a more serious tone. "But if you don't give me a real battle, I don't want to hear any excuses if I win." "Why cant you, are you afraid or something, thats why i went to the trouble of getting this area for our fight!" said seireitou. "Also, Echo, you, the best, dont make me laugh. Someone who fights for unpure reasons could never hope to be the best. Ill prove it, by defeating you and Hikaru" yelled seireitou proudly. Hikaru looked over at Seireitou, and unleashed an incredible amount of chakra, giving the area an ominous feel. "Fine, I try to lighten the mood and this is what I get...ah, what do I care?" He looked over at Seireitou, "I shall not fight you with my Shukai, Seireitou, until I deem it nessecary. There are only 3 people on the entire Earth that have seen my Shukai, and they deserved to." He then pointed his right sword at Seireitou. He then said, "I will show you the reason why I have no reason to release my Shukai." He then pointed his swords to the sky and said, "BAN...KAI!!!" The Worthy Seireitou grinned, "Bring it, Kurosaki! I wouldnt want you to figt in Shukai unless you deemed me worthy of such a fight, which is why" said seireitou as pointed to himself. "I wont go Shukai either, till i prove my Bankai over your!" said seireitou as he released a large amount of energy from himself. Hikaru simply frowned, "Guess nothing else will change your mind", he said to himself. "Kyoseisuraisu Gyakujoukusariken." He then disappeared, so fast, that he couldn't be tracked. He reappeared behind Seireitou and slashed him in an X slice. Seireitou was hit, but dashed behind Hikaru without even Echo being able to track him, slicing Hikaru through the back, then he dashed to his front and sliced a large X on Hikaru's front. "An eye for an eye, an X for an X, right Hikaru" said seireitou. Echo shook his head. "Alright Hikaru, that's enough, there's no point in going easy on him or he won't learn his lesson." Hikaru stood motionless and said, "Echo, Do you honestly believe that I've been going easy on Seireitou?" There were no cuts on Hikaru, nor did his clothes have a single scratch. "Because I'm not. I'm not doing a thing." Seireitou also healed his cuts instantly thanks to KyuubiTaishou. "Looks like I need to step it up a little if I want to get Hikaru to use his Shukai" thought Seireitou as he put his hand on his face and summoned his Hollow Mask. Seireitou dashed to Hikaru clashing with him at incredible speeds, in the final clash, Seireitou pushed his blade right at Hikaru's, causing a very small break in one of Hikaru's blades. Echo continued. "Yes, I understand that, but the more you toy with him, the more he will foolishly think he is on the same level with you." "Shut it demon boy," said Hikaru. "We don't need any opinions from the peanut gallary." He turned to face Echo with menace in his eyes, "Got it?" Echo's emotionless expression turned to confusion. "Are you really such a fool?" He frowned. "You're just as bad as Seireitou, letting anger cloud your judgements. Now I am beginning to see that you aren't quite as wise as I previously believed. For the first time ever, I truly am dissappointed in you." Hikaru turned to Echo and said, "I have to let my anger cloud my judgement, so that I might die." Echo's eyes flared with disgust. "If you wish death upon yourself, then cut your throat, but the battlefield is no place for games." Hikaru smiled, "Echo, how long is it going to take you to figure out that I'm not Hikaru?" "Mizu?!" Echo was beginning to look serious. Hikaru disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke, showing the demonic face of Mizu Kurosaki. "Oh, for the love of all things sacred, NOW you figure it out? I thought that by my attitude you'd figure out I wasn't Hikaru." "You bastard...how dare you disguise yourself as Hikaru. Don't you have any honor!!....Wait, if your the Hikaru I've been fighting, then where's the real Hikaru?!" said Seireitou with anger. "Why should I tell you?" asked a sarcastic Mizu. "By the way, honor is overrated." "To be honest I noticed you were a little more...Shady, but I thought you just wanted to shut up the Meow Mix mascot over here just as much as I do." Intense anger shone in his eyes. He turned to Seireitou. "You idiot, he must possessing his body, what point would there be in "pretending" to be him?" "Heh, fine then" said Seireitou as he aproached Mizu and punched him once in the face, sending him into a nearby tree. "You're not Hikaru, that's all I need to know. You fool, you're like Echo, anger and hatred drives your power. You cant beat your brother, and you cant beat me" said seireitou. "Dont worry, hikaru, i would never let this guy take you over. But.... im not the one who has to do this, Hikaru. You need to show your brother once and for all..... WHO THE TRUE "SHADOW" WARRIOR IS!!" yelled Seireitou. Echo sighed. "This isn't the time or the place, but how pathetic are you to acuse me of fighting with anger and hatred, when all you do is scream and through your weight around? I was beginning to gain respect for you, until you started attempting to sound 'wise'. You make no sense whatsoever. Like I've said, I fight for what I believe." He turned to Mizu. "But, I do agree with you on this. We cannot let this fool stand, we must destroy him once and for all." "Echo, i meerly said that Hikaru needs to let this guy know who is the "real" Hikaru is" said seireitou. "Besides, Mizu" said seireitou as he turned to Mizu. "You're a fool, Mizu" he said as he blasted Mizu with KatonGetsuga. He turned to Echo, "Echo, allow me to defeat this guy myself, there's no need for the two of us to fight this weakling" he said. Echo sighed. "Fine, I'm sure you'll be more than enough. But you are incorrect, I do have ties, but my soul was built upon evil, and if I let my bonds interfere with battle, I will be more than weak." "Alright, ill take him. And, your wrong Echo, it is because of your evil ties, that you will never know true strength" said seireitou as he approached Mizu. "You hear that Loser, im your opponent. Now, you'll know who killed you when you go to hell" said seireitou blasting him again with Dragon Strike. Mizu recovered from the attack. "Teh, alright then, if you want to find that out," said Mizu, "I'll see if the Supreme Idiot Ruler of the Earth is even worth killing!" Seireitou vs Mizu Echo looked at the ground. "Yes, my ties are unbreakable, I was born upon evil, so I am destined to be evil. Since that cannot change, then I will be the best evil I can be, at least then I will be remembered for something." He then held his head high with pride. "But no, I refuse to sit around and mope all day, hurry up and destroy that fool." "Dont worry, this should just a few seconds" said seireitou as he thrust his blade in Mizu's chest and exploded him with KatonGetsuga! Mizu escaped from the balst with ease. He then said, "Do you even know where Hikaru is right now?" Echo sighed. "I'm about to find out." He vanished from the realm, appearing at Kagegakure 2, quite close to Hikaru's location. Meanwhile... Hikaru was sitting in the field where Seireitou told him to come to. "That's strange," said the real Hikaru. "I was supposed to meet Seireitou here." He sat back and yawned. "I'll wait a little longer." Back to the Fight "Ill ask you once more time, where is the real Hikaru!" seireitou yelled at Mizu. "T'll tell you when you beat me, fool," cackled Mizu. He dodged the nomerous blasts that Seireitou was unleashing on him. He then said, "But I hardly see that coming with pathetic little attacks like that." He dodged another blast, and slashed Seireitou with his Shadow Blade. Seireitou blocked it and dashed around Mizu. "I gonna take you out, i was supossed to fight Hikaru today to prove my power against him, AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!" he said as he overspeeded Mizu and cut him down to the ground and finished him with Dragon Strike. He then saw that a log was in Mizu's place, and the real Mizu was standing ontop of a tree smiling evilly. "Teh, hehehehe," Mizu was trying to supress his laughter, "Is that all the power you have Seiritou? WHAT A JOKE!!! Hikaru IS stronger than you. I don't see how he could possibly fall for such a pathetic attack!" He held up his blade and said, "Rise from Hell, Tenmatatsujin!" Seireitou looked down and sliced Mizu away. "Your the weak one here. Your the one who needed to hide away and disguise your self as someone honorable. You disgust me. Your brother told me all about you and i think...... you ARE weaker then him and you will ALWAYS be weaker. Ill say it once more, you cant beat him and you cant beat me" said seireitou as he approached Mizu. "Lets see if you can if you can beat me, lets see your Shukai, Mizu" said seireitou. "Aww, come on," said Mizu, "I was starting to have some fun." He sounded much like Hikaru. "Besides, it's not good to leave a gap for one to attack!" He charged at Seireitou and slashed him on his side, leaving a gaping wound. "YOUR HOLDING BACK!" he said with anger as if he was talking to Hikaru almost. "Release your Shukai, or Hikaru's gonna be a loney child!" he said. "Well, I might as well," said Mizu, "But, before I do, look at your side." Seireitou looked, and saw a horrific cursemark forming on his skin. "I see, what is that?" asked seireitou. "How far are you willing to descend into darkness before you realize that that isnt the way to defeat Hikaru" thought Seireitou as he dodged Mizu. "It's one of the gift's that Lucifer was so kind to give me as an ability for my Shadow Blade," said Mizu. "It is called, 'Death's Sting'. A wonderous little thing indeed. You see, whenever I attack someone, I can leave a cursemark on them through my blade. If I strike the same spot twice, that person shall die." Seireitou began to talk, but Mizu cut him off, "And, if the person is an immortal, they shall suffer the absolute worst pain imaginable. It even makes Lucifer cringe in the sight of such suffering." Outside Kagegakure 2 "Hikaru?" Echo had finally stumbled upon a familiar lazy figure. "Huh, Echo?" asked a sleepy Hikaru, "What 'r' you doin' here?" He stood up and then asked, "By the way, have you seen Seireitou? I was supposed to meet him for a fight, but he never showed up." Echo comically fell over on his head. What?! He's been here sleeping the whole time?! "Yes, he's in the Other World fighting someone you'll probably want to deal with, Mizu Kuroksaki." Hikaru was back on the ground sleeping, and Echo fell over...again. He then walked over and kicked Hikaru on his head, causing Hikaru to jolt up. "I'm up, sorry, you were saying?" Echo began to cartwheel in circles as he said this to keep Hikaru's attention. "Mizu Kurosaki is going to kill Seireitou if we don't go to the Other World now." "What, Mizu?" asked Hikaru. "Well, ok, but I'd think Seireitou could handle him." He put his hand to his chin, "Then again..." He then strapped his swords to his back and said, "Ok, let's go." Echo nodded. "Somehow he's obtained a very powerful Shadow Blade. I'm afraid only another wielder can stop him." "Did you hear the name?" asked Hikaru. Echo hesitated, he was horrible with these tongue-twisting names."...Ten...matat...sujin?" "Tenmatatsujin?!" exclaimed Hikaru, "The Demon Master?" "By the fight he was giving him I would say it was the master of something." Echo nodded. "No, Echo you don't get it," explained Hikaru. "Tenmatatsujin means 'Demon Master'." He then said, "We'd better hurry, Tenmatatsujin is a blade of unimaginable power. Oh, I just hope Seireitou doesn't underestimate it's power." Echo knew the worst was to come if they didn't hurry, because underestimate was what Seireitou did best. "Alright, we need to get their as soon as possible." The power of the "Shadow Demon" Mizu kept on attacking Seireitou and almost landing successive hits on him, but Seireitou kept on defending against the blows. "THIS IS GREAT!!" yelled Mizu. "I've never had so much fun in all my life. To fight against such an opponent, the smell of blood and flesh in the air, the sparks from clanging steel, I love it!!!" "You always were an antagonizer Mizu," said a familiar voice. Mizu looked over to see his brother Hikaru standing next to Echo. Echo almost smiled at Mizu because they both knew what was about to happen. "Really," said Mizu. "And you were always the most popular with the girls at the academy. They would've done anything for you. And that means ANYTHING." Echo once more fell on his head. He was expecting an epic battle, not an episode of a future talk show. "Yes, well, we shouldn't talk of the past," said an embaressed Hikaru. "Did you ever take them up on their 'offers'?" asked a smirking Mizu. "Nah, I didn't," said Hikaru. "I was busy training." "Makes sense..." said Mizu. Echo didn't get back up because he knew he was probably going to fall down again. Mizu then lowered his blades and said, "Hey, Echo, get up. Comic relief is over." He then looked to Hikaru and said, "Well then, I guess it's 3-on-1. Heh, fun." Seireitou released an extroadinary amount of energy. "No, its one on one, you and me, lets go!" he yelled as he jumped in, swinging his blade with such force, it accualy caused a crack in the seemingly "unbreakable" sword. "If hikaru's is stronger then you, this this means that if i cant beat you, i cant beat Hikaru, but..... i think, no, i know that im stronger!" said seireitou as he bore his Hollow Mask, and charged up a powerful Cero blast. He yelled, "Cero Apocalypse"!", blasting Mizu with a destructive wave of energy and possible ending the fight between the two. He looked deep into the dust, and was shocked to see a spiky haired figure in the cloud. "Wow, you actually cut me that time," said Mizu looking at the cuts on his sword arm, and feeling the blood drip down on his head. "Not like they matter, you just need to stop the bleeding," he said as he got some medical salve and put it on the wounds. He then said, "I guess I have to go into Shikai in order to survive." He held out his sword and said, "Claim your title, Saikou Tenmatatsujin." His blade then turned into a 2-edged sword, and it emmited a demonic aura. Seireitou cared none, to him, Mizu had already lost for dealing with Satanic powers. Seireitou closed his eyes, "Is that all you have, pathetic" said seireitou as he dashed to Mizu and sliced at the blade. "So this is the all-powerful Tenmatatsujin ive heard so much about. It has alot of power so i heard so.... looks like i need to crush all that power!" said seireitou as as he pushed through Mizu's blade, futher cracking it. Mizu smiled and said, "I wouldn't be so cocky about this." He then pushed Seireitou's blade away, thus continueing the crack on the sword. He then put his hand on the sword, and the cracks immediately disappeared. He then said, "My Shadow Blade is quite interesting. No matter how much damage it sustains, the blade never breaks. There might be cracks in it, but in the time I've had it, it's never broken once." The Man known as "Hanyou" Seireitou got up, stagering from all the usage of chakra, "he,he,he,heh, then i need to break it in one shot!" he yelled as he came for another strike. "You dont know when to give up!" yelled Mizu as the two clashed with great force. "he, i just dont like giving up, there's a difference!" said seireitou as he was pushing Mizu back and back. "im..possible.... how, how can he still have so much power?!" said Mizu. "he, you seen nothing yet!" said seireiotu as a powerful red/black chakra enveloped the two of them while they clashed. "Its unheard-of of a Yokai" said Mizu. "Naturaly, im a half-demon... more then any other living creature, humans are more egotisical and have never ending desires. Im part human too, whihc is why i cant stand to give up! Plus, when a human has someone he's gotta protect, his power grows expenentialy! I have what it takes to beat you, all thanks to my friends!" yelled seireitou as hikaru's eyes slightly widened. Seireitou yelled and pushed through the blade, cracking the shadow blade in two and sliced right through Mizu, cutting off his whole left arm and destroying his left shoulder beyond repair. Mizu was coughing up blood and he angrily said, "You son of a-agh! You cut off my arm!" He then staggered toward his arm and picked it up. he then said, "Heh, I may have lost an arm, but I'm still here, ya gray haired idiot!" Echo sighed. "I doubt it will end this quickly." He stared at Mizu's blade. "Unless of course his power is indeed fake." "Maybe so, but, your blade is destoyed, and you have lost an arm, your finished" said seireitou as he approached Mizu and held up his blade. "You know, its funny, i believe that, if we met under different pretenseces, we could have become friends" said seireitou as he sent a KatonGetsuga to Mizu's other arm, but it never made it to it's target. Hikaru was standing in front of Mizu with his Shadow Blade, defending Mizu. He then said, "I don't remember giving you permission to kill my brother." "Tuh, it doesnt matter" seireitou said, "Besides, i came here to fight you, Hikaru" said seireitou. Hikaru walked over to pick up Mizu's arm, and put it back on his shoulder. He then used his Chakra to heal his arm. Mizu then got up and tested to see if it still worked. He then asked Hikaru, "Why did you heal me Hikaru?" "You're my brother," said Hikaru. "I can't let you die." "He's just protecting those he cares about, something you seem to be quite fond of, right Seireitou?" Echo asked carelessly. Hikaru looked over to Seireitou, "First of all, I don't take it lightly that you treat my brother's life as less, and, most certainly I can't let you take his life. You care so much about this fight, that even if someone intervened, you would just kill them. In normal situations, I might look the other way, but," Hikaru paused, "For trying to kill my brother, I shall show you my Shukai, so you may regret ever attacking him." Seireitou prepared for it, "Bring it, Hikaru" he whispered to himself, for he had waited for this from the momeent he met Hikaru for the first time. Hikaru's Shukai Even Echo watched, not wanting to miss this display of raw power. Hikaru closed his eyes and said, "Mizu, please stand back. I'm really in a bad mood." Mizu backed away, "Got it, see ya bro." Hikaru then had a surge of energy envelop him and cover his swords. He then said, "Shukai..." The energy around Hikaru enveloped him, and wolf ears and a tail formed on Hikaru. He also had 2 sword similar to his Bankai, but the left had a blue aura, and the right had a red aura. His eyes also resembled a wolf's as well. Ryun and Tora appeared in some trees nearby. "Hikaru..." Ryun said silently. "Is that the Ten Tailed Wolves cloak?" Tora asked. "I don't know... but these feelings emitting from Hikaru...they are similar of mine for you, Tora." Ryun said looking over to Mizu now. "He's protecting someone...just like I do..." Ryun whispered. Echo scanned Hikaru's ascended form. And muttered to himself, "It's over." Hikaru was silent. He waited for Seireitou to make his move. Meanwhile, Mizu had walked over to Echo and said, "I think we should get out of here to somewhere safe."